


Smoke With Me

by yonekuni



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonekuni/pseuds/yonekuni
Summary: Peter is interested in getting high with Wade





	Smoke With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do drugs kids....unless it's with your insanely hot boyfriend

Peter sat on Wade's couch, he was watching tv. A Golden Girls rerun was on, so of course, Wade had insisted on watching it.

The two were sitting opposite of each other with their legs entangled together. Peter was content.

He sighed happily and looked to Wade. Wade peeked a look at Peter.

Wade looked back at the tv and smiled.

“What's up?” he asked Peter.

Peter hummed.

“Mmm, nothin’. I just love you.”

Wade set his large calloused hand on Peter's strong muscular thigh. Wade began rubbing and massaging Peter's thigh.

It was a small gesture that Peter loved, especially since he got a massage out of it. Even though it could be seen as something sexual, and sometimes was, it was for the most part just Wade showing his love towards Peter.

Wade had no problem telling Peter all day every day how much he loved the man. He could go on and on, to a point where Peter started imagining how to kill his lover just to get him to shut up.

He'd come back.

But Peter would never kill Wade. Even if Wade would be ok with it. Even if Wade would come back. Peter knew it was wrong.

What Wade had a problem with was showing physical, intimate love. Doing anything without his suit was a challenge. 

Wade was self-conscious about his skin and while it was obvious to Peter as to why he couldn't understand how Wade would think Peter found him disgusting. It was some deeply rooted trauma that they both had to maneuver. 

Something that helped Wade feel better though was smoking. 

At first, Peter was against it. It was mostly because he just didn't know anything about weed.

From his own research, he became more neutral about it but believed he would never smoke himself.

When Wade told Peter about how he smoked for pain, anxiety, and generally to have a good time and feel better, Peter became more interested. For some reason, Peter never imagined Wade to do drugs. He didn't think it was even possible.

Wade also taught Peter about the different ways marijuana could be administered. He taught him about the difference between CBD and THC.

When Peter started hearing the benefits he was starting to become even more interested.

Peter himself had horrible anxiety and bouts of depression. He couldn't afford doctor visits, therapists, or the cost of medication, so against the cost of a few grams of weed or a few milliliters of CBD…..Peter was becoming a bit confused at where he stood.

He knew Aunt May had smoked in her younger years, but she was way past that. She had taught Peter to never do drugs, but she had done them herself.

“Hey,” Wade got Peter's attention.

“Hm?”

“You've got your thinking face on. What're you thinking about?”

Peter was silent for a moment.

“I was thinking about you,” Peter half-lied. 

Wade stopped rubbing Peter's thigh, untangled their legs, and sat closer to Peter. He then put his arm around Peter's shoulder.

“Hope it was something good,” Wade remarked.

Peter looked straight into Wade's eyes. He could see his own reflection. His hair was a mess. 

He kissed Wade quickly, only a small peck.

Wade leaned in for a longer, more passionate kiss.

Peter backed away slightly so their mouths were barely touching. 

“What were you really thinking about,” Wade asked.

Peter opened his eyes and looked again to Wade's eyes.

“I was thinking about weed.”

There was a pause before Wade gently pushed Peter back and began uproariously laughing.

Peter couldn't help but blush in embarrassment.

“And what about weed, huh?”

Peter looked down into his lap.

“I've become more...interested in it,” Peter replied.

Wade hummed in response.

Wade kissed Peter again and all previous embarrassment melted away.

-

A few days had gone by and Wade seemed to have forgotten about their conversation, but it was still prevalent in Peter's mind.

Wade was in their room and hadn’t been out in a while. Wade was smoking.

Peter cracked the door open and peeked inside. Wade was sitting on the bed smoking, just like Peter thought. The room was smokey and had smelled that unique smell of marijuana. It stank but somehow had a sweetness to it. 

Peter opened the door all the way, walked in, and closed the door behind him. 

“Hey there Baby Boy,” Wade greeted. His voice was lower, calmer, and slower.

It was hot.

Peter didn’t respond, instead, he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over to Wade.

Peter had never smoked, not even a cigarette. Again, Aunt May had taught him better. But Wade was looking really hot, laying on the bed, smoking. Peter wondered what it would be like if he were to kiss Wade right after he had just taken a puff. He wondered if he could get high if Wade exhaled the smoke into Peter’s mouth. 

All of a sudden Peter wanted to taste the smoke on Wade’s mouth, wanted to let his tongue mix their flavors together.

Peter crawled further onto the bed and got right next to Wade. He leaned in and kissed the man. It was just a peck at first. Then Peter went in and coaxed Wade to open his mouth.

Peter tasted Wade's tongue and moaned. His mouth was warm and tasted like smoke and a bit of earthiness. It was nice, really nice.

When they separated Wade's eyes were lidded and it looked like his pupils took over his entire eye. Peter's cock twitched in excitement. 

“I wanna get high with you,” Peter rasped.

He sat down on the bed next to Wade and Wade handed him the joint he was smoking on.

Peter took it hesitantly and put it to his lips. Wade was watching intently, which was making him nervous. Peter took a deep breath.

His throat burned and as the smoke tried to reach his lungs, Peter coughed and sputtered. The smoke was too much for him.

Wade chuckled and took the joint back. He reached down towards his side of the bed and rustled around for a minute. He then took out a bag filled with gummy bears.

He handed it to Peter.

“Gummy bears?” Peter questioned.

“They're edibles. Only take up to 5 today, they're 5 mg each,” Wade replied.

While Peter was excited to get high, he decided to take it slow. Instead of 5 at once, Peter took two gummy bears and popped them into his mouth.

The immediate taste tasted of regular gummy. Beginning to chew, the flavor changed. There was an earthiness and tartness from the candy mixed in which made a strange but enjoyable combination. 

Peter saw something move in the corner of his eye and when he looked to see what it was, he saw the tv was on.

Wade had been watching a movie without the sound on.

Peter sat against Wade and watched the movie. He knew the edibles would take a few minutes so he decided to pass some time.

The two men had been giggling and laughing at the movie and ended up making a game where the two of them gave voices to the silent movie.

After a while, Peter felt a little funny. The voices they were making for the tv were becoming way funnier than before. His body and especially his head felt lighter, almost like a balloon.

Everything became much more mellow feeling, he just felt...relaxed. He felt good, he was happy and relaxed and he was with his insanely hot boyfriend.

He was definitely high now.

Peter and Wade were sitting side by side, Peter resting his head on Wade's large, muscular shoulders. Peter slowly lifted his arm, he was so relaxed he could barely move, and set it on Wade's bicep. He poked and prodded, squeezed and stroked the bicep, feeling how muscular Wade was.

Peter wanted to see and feel more.

“Take off your shirt,” Peter heard himself say. He would have been shocked but he was too high to care.

Wade's expression didn't even change, he just took off his shirt like he was told. After he did so though, he looked confused, probably wondering why he took his shirt off.

Peter didn't hesitate to run his fingers over Wade's abs. The hard muscle felt heavenly under the pads of his fingers. Wade hummed in approval. 

Spurred on by the approval of touch, Peter took both of his hands and groped at Wade's pecs. Wade hummed in approval again, cupped Peter's face with his rough hand, and kissed the man.

Peter broke the kiss and looked down to examine himself. He didn't even realize it, but he was rock hard. Peter looked to see how Wade was doing and was pleasantly surprised by an equal reaction.

Boldly, Peter moves his hand from Wade's pecs to Wade's zipper, slowly unzipping. Wade's hand quickly meets Peter's and stops him from going too far.

“Are you sure?” Wade asks.

“More than anything,” Peter replies.

Wade looks back down to their hands. He looks up into Peter's eyes.

“Let me do you first,”

Peter pouts at first, but resigns and shook his head ‘yes’. He hurriedly removes his pants and slowly removes his underwear, purposely giving a show to Wade.

There's already a wet spot forming from pre-cum on Peter's underwear that makes Wade unconsciously lick his lips.

Peter shimmies his hips, dragging the underwear as slow as possible, his cock straining against the fabric. Peter then thrust his hips up and finally drags the underwear over his ass. 

Wade could feel his own cock ache and mouth water as he watched the show Peter put on. Peter, finally, pulls the underwear all the way off, his cock bobbing and twitching. 

Almost instantly, Wade's hand flew to touch Peter. He gripped at the base of Peter's cock and suck down, enveloping the man's cock into his mouth. 

A high pitched moan escaped from Peter's lungs as Wade bobbed his head, licking and sucking and swallowing. Peter couldn't help but grab on to Wade's bald head.

The feeling of getting his cock sucked while high was almost as if he was getting his dick sucked for the first time. It was a whole new sensation, everything was much more receptive, and it felt like he was amongst the clouds.

Moans were spilling out of Peter's mouth as well as Wade. As good as it felt though, Peter didn't want to let Wade go without. Peter pushed Wade off his cock, a string of spit and pre-cum connecting Wade's mouth to Peter's cock.

“What's up baby boy?” Wade asked.

“Take your clothes off,” Peter demanded.

Wade was hesitant it seemed at first to comply, but he did as he was told and stripped. All but his underwear. 

“That too,” Peter urged, pointing to the remaining clothes.

Even while high, Wade had issues with his body sometimes, especially when it came to being completely naked. It was a vulnerable state for him.

Peter reached over to find the gummy bears he had left. He took another one and gave the other two to Wade.

Wade smiled and understood, he popped the tiny bear into his mouth.

Slowly, in an unsure way, Wade finally took off his underwear. Wade's cock was fully erect, twitching.

Peter felt a rush of excitement flow through him. His head had an odd pressure to it, but it was pleasant. Maybe he was losing blood to his dick, maybe it was because he was high, or maybe it could have been both.

“C'mere,” Peter beckoned. 

Wade crawled over to his boyfriend, hovering above the man. Peter's hands went to Wade's hips and he guided Wade to sit in his lap. Their cocks brushed against each other and Wade hissed in pleasure.

Peter circled his thumbs on Wade's hips, teasing the man. He trailed his fingers lightly over the top of Wade's thighs and gave a pinch to the inner thigh. The muscular legs were such a turn on for Peter, he loved seeing them up close.

Peter hadn't even touched Wade's cock yet, but it was already leaking with pre-cum. Peter grabbed both of their cocks together and gave a good pump. Wade reacted by thrusting his hips, yearning for more. Peter teased Wade's head, spreading the pre-cum around. 

Slowly, Peter started pumping both of their cocks together, earning a whine from Wade. The man above him looked blissed out, lost in the pleasure. Peter began thrusting in rhythm with the pumping of his fist, and Wade did the same, but more erratically. 

The room was beginning to fill with grunts, moans, and whines. Peter pulled Wade closer and kissed him. Their tongues intertwined and Peter sucked on Wade's tongue. A long, deep, moan escaped Wade's mouth as he began to cum, getting it on Peter's cock and stomach.

Peter's cock was still standing erect, almost looking as if it was crying. Wade, looking like the happiest man in the world, sunk his head back down to suck off Peter. Only a few bobs of deep throating and Peter was spilling his load down Wade's throat.

Wade gagged and coughed, but persevered and swallowed the load.

Not caring, Peter kissed Wade again. He was deeply in love with the man and was definitely going to get high with him again.


End file.
